forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ford GT (2017)
This article is about the 2017 Ford GT supercar. For other cars with the Ford GT name, see Ford GT (disambiguation). The 2017 Ford GT is the second-generation version of Ford's GT limited-production supercar introduced back in 2005. It went into production in December 2016, to mark 50 years since the Ford GT40 won the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans, as a 2017 year model with one car being built each day until October 2020. The 2017 Ford GT sports a newly designed 3.5L (3,496 cc) twin-turbocharged Ford Ecoboost V6 engine that makes over 600 HP. The 2017 Ford GT's new 3.5L twin-turbocharged Ford Ecoboost V6 engine pumps out at 6,550 rpm and of torque between 1,200 to 5,800 rpm. The car also has a racing-inspired pushrod suspension and active aerodynamics, the first for a Ford car. Equipped with a 7-speed dual-clutch automatic gearbox delivering power to the rear wheels, the 2017 Ford GT can do 0-60 mph in 2.9 seconds and a top speed of 216 mph (347 km/h), making it Ford's fastest production car ever. Description Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 6 - 250,000 CR (can also be won via the Prize Spin obtained for beating the Career mode for the first time) * Forza Motorsport 6: Apex - 250,000 CR * Forza Horizon 3 - 400,000 CR ** #Forzathon - Reindeer Games (December 23, 2016 - December 26, 2016) Play 10 Playground Games to win the Ford GT Horizon Edition. The 2017 Ford GT can alternatively be won as a Forza Rewards Tier 10 reward. In Forza Motorsport 6, for New Zealand players, the 2017 Ford GT Nutri-Grain Edition could be obtained via a promo for Nutri-Grain. In Forza Horizon 3, a special, tuned version of the 2017 Ford GT, the 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition, can only be obtained via the Horizon Wheelspin or the Auction House. Statistics Performance Index }} Benchmark }} Conversions * Engine - 6.5L V12 (Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 - Forza Horizon 3) (Equipped on the 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition) * Drivetrain - AWD * Aspiration - Twin Turbo, Centrifugal Supercharger, Positive Displacement Supercharger (Engine swap only) Driving Characteristics The 2017 Ford GT basically stands as the fastest road-legal Ford in the series. The 2017 Ford GT features excellent all-round stats for its class, with great acceleration, supercar-class handling, best-in-class top speed (only inferior to the McLaren F1), and decent braking. Its top speed is higher than any Ford car in the series, capable of speeds up to 228 mph (367 km/h). The 2017 Ford GT mainly rivals the Pagani Huayra, Ferrari 488 GTB, Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, and Ferrari 458 Speciale. The 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition is a heavily tuned variant of the 2017 Ford GT, upgraded to S2 998 and given the 6.5L V12 engine swap. It has an extremely high top speed, only short of the Koenigsegg One:1: at best, it can reach 266 mph (428 km/h) without any additional upgrades. This makes the 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition the best-performing Modern Supercar in the game, given that it has already been optimized for maximum downforce on both front and rear and for optimal performance. Gallery Forza Motorsport 6 Cover.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' (Box Art) FM6 FordGT2017.png|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 FordGT2017.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 FordGT2017 HorizonEdition.png|''Forza Horizon 3'' (Horizon Edition) Trivia * Owning the 2017 Ford GT in Forza Motorsport 6 unlocks the Cover Car achievement. * The GT's engine cover does not open in Forzavista. However, the GT Le Mans can have its engine cover opened. * In all of the Forza games, the 2017 Ford GT has the following specifications: ** Weight: 2,890 lb (1,311 kg) ** Power: ** Torque: * In the Forza Horizon 3 game files, the 2017 Ford GT is referenced as the "Ford Phoenix" ("FOR_Phoenix_16" and "FOR_PhoenixHE_16"). Category:V6 Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6: Apex) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Supercars Category:Cover Cars